Unseen Advantage
by kris da author
Summary: Dark Visions spoof::::::: ..DISCONTINUED.. If you don't like that then I'm sorry.
1. Dreams

Rob pushed her up against the wall, bending his head down and pressing his lips fully onto her own. Her lips pushed back, filling the kiss; making it complete. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms, pressing her palm against the back of his head, pushing up against his chest. Then he laughed, their kiss continued but she felt his hands tighten around her waist and his head tilt sideways. Wait a moment, Rob never did that, he never moving his head sideways.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. Gabriel stood over her, she could see his dark hair fall ruthlessly into his face, his jaw move as he kissed her and his eyes closed. Why wasn't she pushing him away, why didn't she make him stop? Because she was enjoying it. She could never remember being kissed like this. Such a strong, sharp kiss which seemed to devour her completely. Rob's kisses were soft and warm, always making her feel loved. Gabriel kissed like he wanted her with an animal passion. His hands roamed over her waist and back, groping at her....no, exploring her. Her heart pounded frantically, surly he could feel her. Her body began to arch towards his, and suddenly they were falling backwards. Gabriel was ontop of her, their legs entwined. Something was digging into her back.... His lips never once left hers, and she heard him utter a low growl of desire.....  
  
"Kaitlyn!"  
  
She was alone, no Gabriel..Not even, Rob. Her quilt had tied her to the bed and dug into her back slightly. A thick, sleepily groan escaped her lips and she struggled frantically with the sheets.  
  
"Kaitlyn!"  
  
Oh yes, someone had been shouting her. Who could that be? She eventually managed to tear herself out of the bed sheets, and tumble onto the floor heavily.  
  
"Kaitlyn are you all right?" the voice called for a third time, and Kait recognized Anna's gentle voice. She had better reply.  
  
"Bleh" she managed to splutter out one syllable, not even sure it had been a word. She heard laughter on the their side of the door, and growled a warning to her friend. Footsteps ensued and she heard Anna potter downstairs.  
  
She had been dreaming...dreaming about Gabriel. Damn, why did she keep doing that? It was the fourth time in a week that she had dreamt of kissing...or more..with Gabriel. She was perfectly happy with Rob, she loved him didn't she? She was certain that he loved here. So why wasn't she happy? Ah ha. She had never actually said that before..even in her head. She had never admitted that she was unhappy with Rob.  
  
"He's my soulmate"  
  
Yes..Thats what you think! She said to herself, and heard her mind reply. She could still feel the hard pressure of Gabriel's lips upon her own, the way his hands wound their way over her body, gripping her tightly, never letting her go. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, but the sensation of his hair brushing over her cheek could not be ignored. She would distract herself then, until she forgot. She struggled into a pair of tight blue jeans and a fitted shirt, leaving several buttons undone. Then she trotted downstairs, hailing Louis on the way.  
  
"You're blocking your thoughts again, why do you keep doing that lately?"  
  
He seemed genuinely concerned, and she looked down to see his hand on her arm. A soft smile crossed her expression, and she shook her head.  
  
"I've been thinking about some stuff...its kinda personal. I'm fine."  
  
Authors note: Okay, I have only read the first book in the series..so if some of the facts are wrong then look over them please if you can. If you can't then e-mail me. This is set after they have escaped Mr Zetes and Joyce. I shall put chapters up as soon as I write them. 


	2. A disturbing breakfast scene

On entering the dining room of the hotel, she immediately knew where everyone was, although she couldn't see them. She hesitated for a moment, Gabriel was there. Her heart fluttered slightly, but Louis slipped past her and jogged across the small room to the table where the other three were sat. Anna smiled up at Kait and arched one delicate brown eye-brow.  
  
"Why do you never get up early, it's good for you!"  
  
The truth was, Kait had been having quite an intimate evening with Rob, and it had accidentally over run to the early hours of the morning, so she had had to sneak back into her room at some un-godly hour.  
  
"I was.....reading" she stammered lamely, but Anna shrugged and spooned a mouthful of cornflakes.  
  
Slipping onto the padded bench beside Rob, Kait saw his cheeks were flushed at Anna's comment.  
  
Yeah...sorry about that  
  
He said directly to her mind. She shrugged ever so slightly and took an apple from the bowl on the table. Louis was speaking to Gabriel, and the young man was watching him blandly.  
  
"How do you do these so fast?"  
  
He was handling one of those rubus cubes, and sighing with exhasperation. Gabriel gave him a smug look, and his eyes slid to Kaitlyn's face, arching one brow. Kait wondered what he was thinking. She put up several more walls, blocking her thoughts to everyone.  
  
"I got three greens.....damn!"  
  
Lousis slammed it on the table and leaned back against the bench, glaring down at it. Rob smiled lightly and Anna giggled.  
  
"They are quite easy really." came Gabriel's soft drawl, and he picked it up.  
  
His fingers worked deftly and within a moment or two all the sides were the same color, and he tossed it to Louis.  
  
"Humpf!" the latter said coldly, only causing Anna's giggle to explode again, and Rob to grunt in amusement.  
  
"Don't worry, Louis. I can't do them either." Kait said, touching his shoulder softly and looking sympathetic. She was still looking away from Gabriel, come to think of it, she hadden't looked at him for a few weeks now.  
  
Maybe a sneak peek? Her eyes slithered up and she spied his hand, long, pale fingers tapping on the table-top. Then she moved to his chest, steel hard and toned under that black shirt...in her dream he had taken it off..... His face, jaw line, sharp and neat, his lips...no..don't look at them. His eyes, those stunning blue eyes which were so cold and mysterious...like ghosts...untouchable.  
  
"Kait!" Rob exclaimed, his voice tinted with worry.  
  
"What?" she hadn't been thinking too loudly had she?  
  
"I've been talking to you and you haven't said a thing!"  
  
Thank god, he hadn't noticed. But Gabriel had, and he was watching her with a very peculiar look, it took her a moment to find out what the expression was. Hunger, he was starving for something...but what..and why was he looking like that at her?  
  
Follow me, don't tell them where you are going  
  
The cold thrill of Gabriel's mind voice shocked her. she hadn't been expecting that. What had he said? Oh, god.....he knew. But she was Rob's soulmate..she liked Rob. But you don't love him. A small voice in her mind hinted, and she gasped. Rob's hand was on her fore-head and he was speaking to her again.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"N-nothing" she watched Gabriel get up without looking at her, and mutter about needing a walk. "I need to go to the toilet.....don't wait for me. I'm fine!" she added, getting up and sprinting towards the ladies room, breathing heavily. 


	3. Frustration

Once in the safety of the bathroom, she groaned and turned on the cold water. It was a small room and the light kept flickering, making her head throb constantly. She stared at her reflection for a long while, looking into those dark rimed eyes, and wondering how she had wound up in a mess like this. Her first thoughts (to her own disgust) were of Gabriel. He was so handsome, cold, aloof. He wanted her, she knew that, but guys always seemed to go for her. It was because of her curves, or the way her hair was so vibrant and long. But Gabriel was different, he had been into her mind, seen her likes and dislikes, seen who she loved and who she hated. But she had not let him see that she liked him. She would never let him see that, he would become even worse them. Somehow, if she told anyone how she felt, she knew things could only get worse and worse until she would end up running away, not into Rob's comforting warmth, but Gabriel's strong protection.  
  
Then there was always Rob. Her golden Angel, the one who would fling himself in front of a car to save her. He was her wonderful golden boy, so inocent and loving. But he was like that with everyone, he loved and helped and saved everyone. Kaitlyn wasn't special, he just liked her because he could keep on saving her, because she kept on getting into trouble. Yes, lately that kept on happening. And every time she would be saved, either by her Angel, or her dark knight in shining armor...Gabriel.  
  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuck!"  
  
She screamed, wailed, slammed her fists into the sink, banged her head into the mirror. Nothing would work, no matter what she did she would break someone's heart. Oh what she wouldn't do for Rob to fall in love with someone and let her love Gabriel in peace.  
  
She gasped, not able to believe what she had just been thinking. It had been automatic, she hadn't even been able to analyze it. It was at that moment that realized that something was wrong. She loved Rob more than anyone, he was her soulmate. The word sounded so corny now, so fake.  
  
Was she really his soulmate? Did she really know what that meant. Was she attached to him mentally, physically and phsycologically?  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Why was everything so hard....why couldn't she just curl up in a ball and forget about angels and knights. Just become a little girl again.  
  
Hurry up would you.  
  
What? Gabriel? Oh yes, she was supposed to be following him.  
  
She reached over and turned off the cold water, after splashing some onto her flushed cheeks.  
  
He was leaning against the registration desk, languidly speaking to the young secretary. The girl could not be older that Kait, and was blushing at the attention of the handsome young man. A pang of jelousy flooded through her, and Gabriel must had felt it because he turned suddenly and looked at her with both eye brows raised.  
  
"What do you want to say?"  
  
She managed to say, her eyed boring holes into the secretary who was staring obliviously at Gabriel's rear. The telepath seemed to be aware of this, and smiled that wolfish smile that sent chills up Kait's spine. She despertely invisioned puppies and kittens and meadows full of flowers. Anything to block out the things she was thinking. The things she wanted to do with that perfect body of his.  
  
"Not been sleeping well have you?"  
  
He asked crisply, not moving from his position against the registration desk..... 


	4. The Advantage

Kaitlyn gasped and her face drained of blood leaving her cheeks ghostly pale. As se clenched her fists together nervously, she felt they were sweaty and her fingers were hot. She forced herself to remain calm and mentally checked if she had lowered any walls. She had not. Then she stepped up to Grbaiel and put her hand on the desk to steady herself.  
  
"What do you mean?" her voice was not nearly as broken and wobbly as she was inside.   
  
Her heart was pounding under her ribcage and her breathing had accelerated to an unhealthy rasp.  
  
"I can feel you at night. You don't always sleep and when you do you put up these massive walls in your mind. What are you hiding from us?"  
  
Thank god he had not realized anything. She unclenched her fists and felt her body relax again, expelling a huge breath.  
  
  
  
"I've been having.....nightmares" she murmured.   
  
Well, it was sort of true, she knew she was terrified at the fact that her only ambition at the moment was to pin Gabriel against the wall and kiss him forever. Rob. Think of Rob, for gods sake don't think about Gabriel.  
  
"Oh, what are they about?" What was that? Did Gabriel Wolfe sound hurt? Yes, his voice was slightly broken and his eyes were averted. He looked like he had been disappointed...or insulted.  
  
"I...er...I'm being chased by something...and then I keep falling" She lied badly, and did not look up at him whilst she did. She did not need the web to know that he knew she was lieing. There is was again, he was feeling hurt. He hoped he didn't suspect anything, oh she would do anything to stop him from finding out.  
  
"Well, things like that go away sooner or later. Why don't you just play out whatever happens in the dream, and see where you land"   
  
Kait looked up at him sharply. what was that supposed to mean? If he believed what she had told him, then he was talking nonsense, but she knew he didn't. What the hell was Gabriel playing at?  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Gabriel fell into his bed, exhausted and upset. Kaitlyn had all but said she hated him then. Although he knew she had been lieing, she could of at least though of a batter lie than nightmares. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. That bloody girl was going to be the death of him. Why couldn't he have fallen for some other chick, instead of the only one he could never have, and who would never have him.  
  
The ways she had been looking at him had broken his heart. And when it came to that, she very rarely looked at him at all, he was filth to her. A murderer, something to be feared, pitied, but not to be loved.  
  
However hard it was going to be, however much it hurt him or her, he would make her his. Even if it meant he had to get rid of the idiot Rob Kessler.  
  
"Bastard"  
  
He murmured, leaning his head against he wall and closing his eyes. It was late, past midnight, and everyone was asleep appart from Kaitlyn who had been fighting sleep for an hour now. He would wait though, he had been waiting for the past week. Last night had been the best, he had even added the extra part about changing from Rob to Gabriel. He smirked coldly, the smirk that would make an assassin quake in his boots.  
  
He was paitent, he had to be. However, she must have been tired from the day's emotional roller coaster for it took only another fifteen minuets for her mind to slip from the norm to the subconscious.  
  
That was when he began to focus, drawing in the telepathic energy he had so much of, and pushing it all into Kaitlyn's dreaming world. The first time he had done this, he had only been able to adjust her mind so that Gabriel was standing in the background. He was always there, and in the form he knew she loved most. He would be standing in a long leather jacket, his hair blown ruthlessly in the wind and his eyes almost glowing.  
  
After days of practice, he had managed to get her to kiss him, and then they had gone further and further each night. Some of the dreams he knew she would forget, but most of them stuck in her mind. He would make this one unforgettable for her. 


End file.
